


The Wolf Twins

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Minor Sansa Stark/Arya Stark, Princess who was Promised, Queen Sansa, Queen in the North, Queen of the Six Kingdoms, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Alternate timeline.Sansa is born the elder twin to Cassana Stark, who is notably more aggressive and overprotective.Having shared a special bond since their childhoods, it soon grows into something more.





	The Wolf Twins

Father and Mother were always proud of how close the twins were. 

Sansa and her sister Cassana were born to House Stark, and when their birth came about, all the North heard the bells and celebrated. Identical in all but personality, they excelled at lady things, while their youngest, Arya, Due to their more similar personalities, Arya liked Cass more than Sansa. Born first, Sansa was higher in the line of succession but only by a mere minute. This was a frequent cause for teasing towards her sister, as Sansa when they were younger, greatly enjoyed being higher in succession.

When they were very young, seven or eight, things began to happen. 

Cassana knocked at the door. 

"Sister, are you woke?"

"I am now, Cass!" Sansa hissed indignantly.

"Sorry, Sans." She smiled bashfully. "I had a bad dweem. May I lay with you?" she squeaked cutely. 

"Ugh Ok." Sansa grumbled but hidden behind it was an affectionate smile. The twins did everything together from bath to ride horses, and sew with Mother. They had begun, even at this young age to be touchy, kissing and hugging at every opportunity. 

Sansa then opened her blankets and her twin jumped in with her. 

"Yaayy! Love you, sister."

"And I you."

Cassana snuggled into Sansa's neck, who sighed affectionately and snuggled back.

"I like this." she whispered. 

"I know. I'll protect you from the bad dreams, I promise."

"Aww." Cassana coo'd and then planted a soft kiss on Sansa's cheek.

She giggled and squeaked, "That tickled!"

"Oh aye?" Cassana mischievously smirked, and then began furiously tickling her twin while Sansa laughed and giggled. 

"Sshh...Father and Mother are asleep."

"Well then why did you tickle me, silly girl?" Sansa whispered. 

"It's fun!" 

They went back to snuggling for what felt like hours, Sansa feeling Cassana's hot breath and slow moving chest. 

Then Cassana spoke up again, "I saw these two stable girls doing something. Do you want to try?"

"What were they doing?" Asked Sansa, confused. 

Cassana giggled, "Well...you know. What Father does with Mother."

Sansa blushed, "O-ohh....b-but we are both girls! You're my sister!"

"That didn't stop the Targaryens, according to Maester Luwin..."

Sansa was aware. Their lessons had taught that High Valyrians had a long standing tradition of marrying brother to sister. But this tradition was not in the North. She would not marry Robb. Not even Cassana. 

She briefly wondered what it would be like to marry her sister. They would both have gowns? Would they both kiss?

Cassana curled into her sheets, "You don't love me," she whispered in a broken little voice. 

"Oh don't be silly, dear sister. Of course I love you!" squealed Sansa. Cassana grinned victoriously.

Suddenly Cassana leaned forward and placed a brief kiss onto her twin's lips. 

"CASS!" Sansa squealed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm Visenya and you're Rhaenys!" Cassana giggled. But despite being the more serious of the twins, Sansa couldn't help but like the feeling of her sister's lips. This actually seemed like a fun game. 

"A-alright...but this is very weird," she blushed. Cassana grinned and did it again, briefly kissing her and pulling back. Shyly, Sansa stammered, and then slowly and shyly moved toward her to do the same. 

"NOPE! Not tonight, Sans!" Cassana squeaked, then tumbled off her bed. "But that was really fun!"

Sansa was left hanging. She had no idea why but she felt jealous, and rejected. She wanted to kiss her twin more! Perhaps that was Cassana's game the whole time.

Over the next few years, their games grew more adventurous. The pecks became full on kiss sessions in the dead of night, as the castle slept. 

"Mmhf." moaned Sansa as she softly kissed her twin. Gradually, Cassana turned possessive and overprotective. She never wanted anyone but her to kiss Sansa again. 

Finally, she chanced moving her hand down to Sansa's budding breast. Sansa's breath hitched. 

"W-what...?"

"Sshh. It's ok. I saw some stable girls do this."

"We're Starks, not s-stable girls."

"Just relax..." Cassana purred. "Relax..." She whispered sweetly, as her hand ghosted over Sansa's chest, and then was placed upon her breast, squeezing lightly and moving her hand up and down, rubbing her sister's nipple. 

Sansa arched her back slightly, "We s-shouldn't.....I mean kissing is fine but you shouldn't touch me, Cass...."

"It's ok. It'll be fun, I promise!"

She then laid back as Cass carefully touched her little 11 year old breasts, and with her free hand, touched her own. 

“Ahh…” her breath hitched, enjoying her twin’s touch. She shyly gave Cassana a little smile, who returned it.

“It’s ok…” she kept saying. “It’s ok.”

Sansa laid down on the bed, and Cassana continued her kissing ministrations.

“I saw them do this too.’ She slid down and kissed Sansa on the sensitive part of her neck.

“Ahh! I feel…f-funny, Cass! Aaahhh!” her little body shook with the orgasm. Her very first. Cassana had cummed for the first time watching the stable girls.

“Oh Sansa I love you! I’m happy we can feel good together.”

She lay her head onto Sansa’s budding breasts, and closed her eyes.

_5 years later. _

"I can't believe this!" Cassana sobbed, crying and upset. "How could you agree to this? I don't trust that boy."

Cassana's rage was palpable. She believed they would be together forever. She believed she would be the only one to kiss Sansa. Now this..._boy_...was going to? Even marry her? Unacceptable! Cassana fiercely loved and wanted to protect both her sisters. 

"It's my duty Cass! You knew this would come eventually."

"Oh, Seven Hells, that's bullshit, Sansa!" she cursed. Sansa was taken aback at her twin's rage and almost regretted her agreement to this betrothal. "You think he's oh so _handsome_. Am I not good enough for you anymore?" she screamed, broken hearted.

"Cassana!" Sansa thundered. "What we had was childish and a dream. But at some point you must wake to the real world. Sisters cannot marry. Sisters cannot do this."

Cassana was devastated, "P-please, Sansa, I love you. I always have."

"And I you....Ask Father if you can come with us. I'm sure he will let you." Sansa compromised. Cassana slightly brightened up. If she went to Kings Landing too, she could protect her sister as she always had! 

It became complicated when Sansa and Arya found themselves at odds. Cassana tried not to take sides but she nevertheless found herself at Sansa's side in the fight.

"Now I'm sure Sansa's telling the truth-" She insisted.

Arya interrupted, snarling "Why are you taking her side, Cass?"

"You know why!"

"Enough!" thundered Robert, and they went back to discussing what had happened.

After their father's arrest, Cassana was brought in to beg for her father as well as Sansa. 

"I know my sister has just asked the same, but I beg you, my king, to show mercy for our father, if only because he is the father of your future queen. It befits a king to act in a kingly manner, Your Grace. Please....you know what will happen. My brother intends to declare war."

"Lady Cassana, you have truly soft words. But your father must tell me that I'm the rightful king!"

Cassana was beaten and abused by Joffrey same as Sansa. The fact the Lannisters had two Stark hostages also changed the war as Jaime Lannister was released much earlier than originally. She never wanted this. She only wished to protect Sansa and thus volunteered to take the brunt of Joffrey for her, but it was no use and he did not spare Sansa. 

He even dragged them both to see their father’s head.

"You see, my Ladies Stark...this is the fate of all who stand against me."

"You said you w-would be merciful-" sobbed Sansa.

"I was. I gave him a quick clean death."

"Bastard..." Cassana hissed under her breath. Joffrey stared at her, with barely concealed rage. 

"What..did you say?" he hissed. "Ser Meryn....my lady mother tells me a King shoudl not strike a lady." 

Cassana reeled with the pain of the slap, not expecting it, but regained composure very quickly. 

"You can't-!" But Sansa's outburst in defending her sister only earned her a slap of her own.

“The king can do as he likes!”

Cassana gritted her teeth, and began surging forward....to kill him? To kill him and herself? She barely knew herself, but she never found out because the burned knight, Ser Clegane, pulled her back at the last second.

"Here, princess...." he said softly, and gave her a napkin.

“Now don't worry about your brother. When I raise my armies and kill your traitor brother…I’ll bring you his head as well.” He sneered.

On and on it went until the day of his wedding to Queen Margaery. Sansa blushed, remembering the night before when she glimpsed Cassana trying on dresses and realized she looked like a goddess.

Over the past months, both Sansa and Cassana had bathed together, lay together and held hands at every opportunity. Even their friend Shae once asked them about it.

“Lady Sansa have you and your sister ever….” she raised her eyebrows to indicate something sexual.

Sansa blushed bright red and squeaked, “N-no, of course not! We are not Targaryens.”

Shae was unconvinced. “But I’m sure you’d sure like to be.” She smirked knowingly.

Sansa blustered, "I...I....it would not work out. I'm to be the queen. She will marry another lord and have his children. Such childish dreams were of a childish stupid girl."

Shae smiled sadly, "That's why it's love."

"I....it's not allowed. Not accepted, not even in Dorne." Sansa protested.

"You think Lord Tyrion and I are accepted? You spend far too much time worrying what other people think of you, Lady Sansa."

As Joffrey died, Cassana was the only one actually half smiling, despite the horror of Joffrey's death by poison. 

“We have to leave," said Sansa's friend, Ser Dontos, to the twins, "Bring your sister."

Sansa clutched at her sister's arm. As badly as Sansa wished to watch him die, she could not.

“Cassana!” hissed Sansa, and grasped her hand, pulling her away from the wedding. They escaped through the city streets as she heard behind her, “WHERE ARE THE TWINS? NO ONE LEAVES THE CAPITAL.”

They came upon a ship where Lord Baelish greeted them.

“My ladies Stark. You’re safe now.”

Cassana never trusted Littlefuck. And she never let Sansa think she could.

“Might I remind you who he is?” she whispered to her once in the cabin. “A brothel owner and toady of the Lannisters! He all but admitted he killed Joffrey and let us take the fall. We can’t trust him. We need to get away.”

“Where do we go? The Wall won’t allow girls there.”

“Jon will protect us.”

Sansa then began to softly sob and cry. “I’m s-sorry! They made me say you had traitor’s blood!”

Cass shook her head tearfully, “If you had told the truth, they’d have killed us both, like Elder Brother and Mother. We’re together now. We’ll always be together…”

Sansa let out a tiny involuntary moan as she felt her sister’s hot breath on her neck as they cuddled together in the rickety cabin.

"Cass....we can't..."

"We are." 

Cass shook and shuddered as she pressed against her sister's warm body, planting light kisses on Sansa's neck.

“P-please, feel my apology. Feel me….”

She snuggled closer into Cassana’s neck, who got the message and began loosening her sister’s dress.

“I do! Now feel my love! Feel what it means to merge our souls.”

Their breath became quicker, as they started pulling off each other’s clothes, not caring if anyone walked in. Baelish had said they were well paid not to say anything.

“Ohh..! Ohh, Gods, Sans!”

It had been several months since they had a chance to be together and in that case it was playing with their vaginas together in their chambers while Shae kept watch. Shae….Sansa swore she would one day go back for her. She hoped her only ally besides Cassana in King’s Landing was being treated gently.

Finally releasing her dress, Sansa’s teenage breasts were freed from their confines, and bounced out. Cassana hungrily and quickly latched her mouth onto a nipple and gently sucked and licked, while Sansa laid back and let it happen. She brought up a hand to Cassana’s clothed pussy and gently rubbed it.

The elder twin’s red hair flipped back as Cassana continued to suck her breasts passionately.

“I thought…you said…” Cassana whispered breathlessly, “It was a childish dream.”

“I’m sorry, Cass…for everything. But I cannot hold it back. These past few months…”

“Have been hell but the only thing that kept me sane was being with you.”

“I know but they made me say such things..!”

“You don’t have to anymore….he’s dead. We saw it.”

“Baelish killed him-“

“And he wanted us to take the fall. We had more reason than any in the Serven Kingdoms.”

“Aye….”

Cassana kissed along her sister’s nude, smooth tummy. “Don’t think of it…don’t think of any of it….I’m here. I always have been. I always will.”

Sansa moaned in pleasure, but she bit her lip nervously when her sister reached her teen pussy.

“W-will you…”

“Only my mouth, dear twin. Only my mouth.”

“Will it hurt?”

“No! I would never hurt my cute sister!” she insisted.

“Okay…” Sansa blushed shyly, and nodded. Getting the go-ahead, Cass slid her tongue inside of her sister’s damp pussy. It tasted delightful, like heaven. Even on the sweaty smelly ship, they were having the time of their lives. Cassana frigged her own pussy with a finger while she licked and sucked at Sansa’s clit.

“Ahhh! Ohhh! Cass, I don’t….I don’t think…I can last….”

“It’s ok, Sans…cum..” She smiled lovingly, her voice muffled by her sister’s pussy being in her face.

“Mmmmm! Aahhhhhhh!” Sansa cried out as she orgasm’d into the bed. Girl-cum spurted out, and Cass did her best to lick it all up.

“C-can I do you too?” she asked shyly.

“Put your fingers in me, sister.”

“O-ok….won’t I hurt you?”

Cassana kissed her deeply, “You could never. Just go slow.”

Nodding, Sansa kissed and licked her as her sister had just done to her. She arched her back as Sansa licked her clit.

“Like this?”

“Yesss, my sweetling. I love you, sweet sister. Right there. Harder!”

Then Sansa slipped her finger inside, just deep enough to stimulate her sister’s pussy.

“Ohh fuck!”

“You’re very tight, Cass.” She said worriedly.”Am I hurting you?”

“Nooo, keep going. Keep doing it! Ohhh Gods. Oh fuck!” she moaned as Sansa began to fingerfuck her.“Fingerfuck your sister! Gods, yes!”

It took her a bit longer to reach cumming, but finally Cassana began to jerk her body, and violently orgasm.

“OHhhhhhh….fuck, Sans….thank you.”

Sansa smiled shyly, “I did good?”

“You did amazing….we learned so much. That feels so good now.”

“I know.” She grinned and kissed Cassana on the lips a final time before they got some rest. It was still a long ship journey ahead.

When they arrived, and Lysa met her end, Cassana convinced Sansa to tell the truth and get him executed.

"He killed our aunt, Sansa. We'll never be safe with him."

"He got us out of King's Landing-"

"Only because he framed us to take the fall for King Joffrey! It's been a hard road. And there's no going back...so let's just finish this."

She grabbed Sansa's face and kissed her on the lips softly. Sansa shyly nodded, trusting in her twin. 

“Lady Sansa, is this true?” Lord Royce was saying.

“Yes. He murdered our aunt, and thought to take power in the Vale.” Immediately the Vale knights grabbed Baelish as he tried to make a run for it, and dragged him up for judgement.

“For the crime of murdering Lady Lysa, we lords of the Vale sentence you to die in the name of King Tommen of the House Baratheon!”

Freed of him, the Stark girls began plotting their journey to their brother at the Wall.

“If we take an escort of knights, we can reach Jon in a fortnight.”

“Do you trust the knights here?”

“No. But they seemed to respect Father.”

They left the Vale, only moments before Arya and the Hound rocked up there announcing their presence.

Cassana turned, thinking she could hear a little girl laugh somewhat like Arya and immediately felt nostalgic, fully believing it was the wind and Arya had died long ago.

“I miss Arya…”

‘As do I, Cass…” Cassana turned in surprise.

“But you two-“

“Feuded, I know even as you told her to stop and leave me alone. Yet I do miss our sister. And brothers.”

“As do I.”

“We can avenge them. When we reach Jon at the Wall, we’ll convince him to come back with us to Winterfell. We _will_ take it back!”

On their journey there, they encountered a large woman and her much smaller companion.

“Lady Sansa, Lady Cassana, I’m Brienne of Tarth. I served your mother until her death. I failed to protect her and I offer you my sincere apologies. I would serve you now…if you would have me.”

“Is that Lannister gold?” asked Cassana.

“Given to me for the task of protecting you. I shall not leave you until my death. I would fall upon this sword if you command me to, for that is what honor means to me, my Ladies Stark.”

Cassana turned to her sister, and they looked meaningfully at each other before finally nodding.

“We accept your service, Lady Brienne. You fought for and tried to protect Mother. If you displease me, you will indeed fall on that Lannister sword and die. If not, we need every single sword we can get if we are to rebel against the Boltons.”

Brienne kneeled and placed her sword on her knee.

“Thank you, My Ladies Stark.”

Then her companion, Podrick Payne, swore the same. Perhaps just to impress Brienne.

“We should continue on. The Boltons, by now, might know we’re here.”

The gate of Castle Black swung open and although they didn’t see their brother at first, here he finally was.

“The Lord Commander will see you now.” Said a gruff Watchman. As Jon stepped out to see the new arrivals, he was overcome with shock, at the girls survival.

“S-Sansa? Cassana?”

He then walked right toward them, and they walked toward him.

“Oh girls!” he exclaimed emotionally, as he briskly walked into their arms. They hugged for what felt like hours before they broke apart, and began explaining themselves.

“What happened? Last word there was, you two killed King Joffrey and fled.”

“We didn’t. We wish we had but Lord Baelish spirited us out of there before we could be formally accused and executed. We made our way to the Vale, and while we stayed there a while, we then tried to make our way here. It took some time, dodging Bolton scouts.”

“It’s alright. You’re here now.” He growled in his Northerner voice.

They had something to eat before beginning the reveal of their plans to Jon.

“How many houses could rise for us against the Boltons?”

“Sansa is the rightful heir to Winterfell. They all should or they will hang!” snarled Cassana vengefully.

“Be tha' as it may,” said Ser Davos, one of Jon’s allies, “They won’t join ah losin' fight.”

“How many do the Boltons have?” asked Jon.

“At their strongest, Maester Luwin said four thousand. That’s not counting Karstarks who barely took any losses with Robb.” said Cassana.

“How many do you have?” Jon asked the wildling companion he had.

“That can march and fight…? Two thousand.”

“Not impossible…not enough,” said Davos.

“We came here with twenty Knights of the Vale, and Lady Brienne. We will have a direwolf, a giant….and the other fourty thousand Knights of the Vale.” Proclaimed Cassana.

“40 000…?” exclaimed Jon.

“I have confidence Lord Royce will side with us. He respected Father and I think he would be eager to help with his men against the damn Boltons. Our cousin Lord Robin rules there. He’s weak and a fool but he may be our final chance.”

“Get a raven to the Vale. If they side with us, this is all but won.”

Sure enough, Royce convinced the young lord to call his banners for Sansa’s claim on the North.

Jon went with them, explaining he couldn’t afford to stay after being assassinated by his own men. Cassana clutched Sansa even tighter, swearing to protect her no matter what.

Only a few houses sided with them, but sure enough, the Vale host crossed the Moat and was assembling just south of Winterfell. The battle up the walls would be difficult, but as soon as Sansa sent out her intentions to claim the North, and informed this lord and that she had rallied her cousin to her aid with 40 000, the tide turned. One by one, most except for the staunch Bolton supporters such as House Karstark found themselves outside Winterfell’s walls. Thanks to this, Jon saw no need to involve the wildlings in this fight, as they had bled enough and were on the verge of extinction. With Jon’s military knowledge of Winterfell and Lord Royce’s experience, they formed a plan to sneak a small party inside to open the gates by nightfall, and let their army inside.

Sansa and Cassana had never seen a battle before and it was terrifying and bloody. They could hear the screams, and the clashing, as Jon’s plan succeeded, and the gates fell. Thousands of knights poured through and slaughtered the Bolton/Karstark garrison. The Flayed Man fell…and the Direwolf was arisen again.

“Winter is here.’ Lord Cerwyn was saying. “We need to march home in time for the harvest before the Storms.”

But Jon interjected, “The true enemy won’t wait out the storm. He brings the storm.”

Sansa and Cassana’s breath chilled. Since their half brother had told them about the true threat, they knew that winning back the North was key to stopping them once and for all.

Little Lyanna Mormont, who was the first one to reject Sansa and Cassana when they arrived begging for men, declaring Sansa and Cassnaa Lannisters for forced marriage to Lancel and Tyrion, they stormed out. Now she was here, stewing with her mistake of being the last to join in.

“Now we should declare a king. Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding. He’s my king, from this day to my last day.” Said Lord Manderly. “I didn’t join your army initially because I feared more Manderlys dying for nothing. House Manderly stands with House Stark…as it has done for thousands of years.”

“You do me a great honor, my lord…But if Tommen cannot be king before Robert, I cannot be a king before my eldest sister Sansa.”

They finally realized what he was saying, and were lost for words.

“I swear you my sword, my queen. Am I your brother, now and forever?”

Sansa stammered, “Y-yes you are.” She could barely realize what was happening.

“Jon Snow speaks truly. Lady Sansa is King Robb’s true heir! She and her sister rallied us together and together, we fought the Boltons and won!” proclaimed Lord Glover. “Cersei can keep her fucking iron chair. There sits the only queen I mean to bend my knee to.

THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH!”

“QUEEN IN THE NORTH! QUEEN IN THE NORTH! QUEEN IN THE NORTH!”

“You also speak true, Lord Glover. Her father’s blood runs through her, and with her call for aid, we rode north to protect her. We declare her our queen! The Queen of Mountain and Vale!”

Sansa looked to her cousin Robin who nodded proudly.

“Am I your sworn sword, Lady Sansa?” He weakly asked.

“I am, cousin. My lords, I accept this tremendous responsibility. However I will not rule alone. Cassana Stark, my twin sister, shall be your joint queen from this day forth. You will hear her orders as they come from my lips."

Cassana could only barely resist fucking Sansa on the spot. She could barely contain her joy. She was married now to her sister, in all but name. She would never leave her Sansa! Never!

"My lords, my brother has informed us, as well as all of you, that we are facing a threat that could engulf our entire continent. Death is marching on the Wall. We must prepare for it. I’ll fight them alone if I have to. Will you brave men join me in this terrible war? Will you?!”

“QUEENS IN THE NORTH! LONG MAY THEY REIGN!” they raised their swords and chanted.

Jon insisted to the sisters on being the envoy that they sent to Queen Daenerys, and vowed he would leave anyway even without their permission. He was a stubborn man, Sansa later mused. She prayed every day for his safety, even as weeks passed with no follow up reply. Bran also returned. When Arya returned only a week later, she had heard from her friend Hot Pie how her elder sisters were queens in the North and hugged her sisters dearly. Cassana kept her in check but it seems Arya had completely put their feuding behind her and would be a loyal Stark. They were the last of the Starks.

Then the day came, Daenerys arrived to Winterfell. 

"Welcome, Your Grace, to Winterfell."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Queen Sansa and Cassana. Your brother told me you will refuse to bend the knee? After centuries of peace."

"You-" started Cassana, furious. But Sansa held her back.

"I thank you for coming to our aid but I'm sorry. I cannot bend the knee. The North will never kneel to a southerner again. I must honor my eldest brother and half the Northerners who died for this cause at the Red Wedding, and the thousands who died when we retook Winterfell from the Boltons and we swore we'd never let this happen again."

"But you swore an oath-"

"I swore to defend my family and I will continue to do so. One cna say oaths to the realm are invalid if the liege treats their people like animals. King Joffrey chopped off my father's head. House Stark was loyal to the crown...once. But no longer. We shall face our common enemy together and by the time this is over, I hope you will agree to allow us to keep our independence, Your Grace."

Tensions between the Stark twins and Daenerys still ran high, and Cassana made sure the dragon queen knew her place amongst her new allies. They were allies, not queen and subjects. Knowing it was fight or die, Daenerys had pledged her men to Jon after saving his life Beyond the Wall. Cassana and sansa gave Jon a verbal belting for such a suicidal plan to capture a wight.

The night of the battle arrived, and their plan was housing Bran in the Keep, while everyone else fought to protect him.

The horn sounded a third time, and Sansa's blood ran cold. Her breath was visible in the winter air.

_They're already here...._

The Night King had finally come, to finish off humanity. The Great War had come for Winterfell. Winter had truly come.

Cold, silent legions, rank upon rank of dead men. In the dawn sun, Sansa caught a glimpse of giants and undead mammoths. _How do we fight this?_ She hoped to all the gods her plan would work. There was no other reinforcements and no one else who could help her. She had already sent ravens to everyone who would recieve them and only the three queens replied.

"The men could do with a speech." said Lord Royce. "They have the bravery of kitchen mice, some of them."

"Very well." Sansa nodded and mounted her white horse. Her crown shimmered. "Myrcella, with me."

She rode out at the front of the Alliance and looked up at the army she had assembled. Ranks upon ranks, all the power of Westeros that remained after the War of Five Kings. The chivalry of the south, and even foreign reinforcements of eunuch super soldiers and Dothraki screamers. Had they been fighting anyone else, they'd turn and run with a single look. 

"My countrymen....my brothers and sisters...today is the last time I will speak to some of you...I will not mince my words. I will not make the situation light. We face oblivion. We face death itself. They have come to destroy us, our way of life, erase our very memory and lives. Some of you will not be alive to see tomorrow. When they're finished with us, they'll kill your wives, your children and burn down your homes. Sweep over them like a screaming undead tide. But this will not be our end! No, we will fight for as long as we can, until we no longer draw breath for this is the endgame. I want each of you to look inside your hearts and pull courage from within, and if not from there then from the sound of my voice, the queen in the North! You chose me your queen to lead you into the darkness and I have done so as well as I can. But now I need you to be the brave knights that I know you all to be! You are all my knights!"

A massive cheer erupted from the army. 

"Now, we fight! I'll do it by myself if I must! Will you all join me this day? Will you be HEROES?"

"RED WOLF! RED WOLF! RED WOLF! YEAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

They began pounding the ground hard with their spears or shields. Boom. Boom. Boom. The pounding echoed beyond the walls. Sansa and Cassana rode back inside the gate. 

"Great speech, Sans." she smiled sweetly at her love. Sansa merely blushed.

"Thank you, Myr. I hope we do survive this so I can make more."

She saw the dead approaching, and nodded to the artillery commander. 

"They want to play with us. Let's play. Loose."

"Looose!" he screamed.

The trebuchets began unleashing fiery hell upon the dead's ranks, exploding and taking down many wights.

“Go back to the keep.’ Ordered Arya to the twins. “If the walls fall, we fall. Rally what men you can and bring them here. Here, take this. Stick them with the pointy end.’ She handed them both dragonglass daggers.

"We won't abandon our people, Arya! There's nowhere else to go."

Arya nodded reluctantly and went back out into the fray.

They all watched with awe and fear as the trebuchets did their work, and soon enough the dead came into range of their archers and pots of exploding oil. 

The fiery death of the defenders of humanity was in full swing, burning entire ranks of wights. So far the battle was going well. Soon the dead would reach the vanguard, and she hoped the Unsullied would hold as long as possible while the others fell back inside. 

Dothraki were ordered to hold in reserve on the flanks but a few charged anyway without orders and were swiftly cut down, adding to the army of the dead._Savages.... _

Approaching them from behidn the main line were screeching, terrible ice-spiders mounted by White Walkers. They were real after all.

"There's too many..."

"We're doomed."

The fearful mutterings of the Northerners caught Sansa's ear and she exclaimed

"Hold your ground men! Your queen is with you! Steady your hearts!"

The archers with dragonglass were in range and they unleashed a firestorm that would have blotted out the sun. The arrows cut down hundreds of wights with each volley yet it seemed to hardly make a dent.

"I'm going down there." said Jon. 

"You're the prince and supreme commander, Jon!" 

"My place is there. I'm sorry, Your Grace." He then drew Longclaw and strode down to the gate.

Finally the wights smashed upon the vanguard, and Unsullied gritted their teeth to hold the line desperately as the others fell back behind the gate. the other Unsullied did the same. Sansa winced at the sight of brave men sacrificing their lives to buy time, thanks to her plan.

The shield wall chanted, and shouted. "Forward! Forward! Two steps!" The wights began to get pushed back slightly. Burly shields and spears and armor were able to at least hold the formation. 

More and more wights fell. But now they were swarming up and over them and crashing against the gate. On the walls, they dropped oil and fire arrows, and on the flanks, Sansa gave the signal for the Dothraki to charge. Daenerys also finally entered the fray, lighting up the wights bunched up at the gate, turning them to ash. The three dragons divebombed, and then lit hem up with their fire. The entire battlefield was now set on fire. Countless wights fell. Countless remained. The spiders were on them, biting and hissing.

Grey Worm was dead. Cut down within minutes of the wights hitting his lines. 

Wights flowed in like a terrible tide of buzzing insects, destroying all in their path. 

"Hold the fucking line! Hold!" screamed Jaime.

Wight giants stormed in, smashing the formation to pieces, and killing hundreds of the living. Their terrifying size and strength smashed through them like it was nothing, until a few were finally stopped by a hail of dragonglass arrows and throwing spears.

Dothraki cavalry smashed into the wight flank. They scattered and screeched, cut down by their dragonglass weaponry. The tide began to turn for a few moments. 

"Infantry! Advance!" boomed Mors Umber.

The Night King's expression had not changed. For good reason. 

"Oh fuck..." Sansa muttered, when she saw the endless hordes reinforcing the front line and the rumbling wight army approaching again.

Jaime turned his horse around and charged again. 

"Reform the line!" He yelled. 

They had retaken the gate but it was nowhere near over. There was a torrent of blood, steel clashing, and chaos. Arya was still in the thick of it, with two daggers and Needle.

Viserion entered the fray. Dany screamed in rage and pain, charging at the King as he mounted Viserion, who growled and flew up, engaging Drogon in an epic dragon duel. But it wasn't long before Viserion began winning, tearing into Drogon. Seeing this, their army's morale shattered and some began to run back to the keep. 

On the other section of the battle, the living were being pushed back further inside Winterfell. Jaime Lannister was right in the thick of it, alongside Brienne. Podrick Payne saw a wight about to kill Brienne from behind and leapt in front of it, taking the blow. 

"Pod!" Brienne screamed, as he died in her arms, only for him to start snarling and attacking her, raised as a wight. brienne quickly and tearfully stabbed him to stop him. Not far from this, wight Lyanna Mormont attempted to kill Jorah Mormont, who delivered a powerful kick, but when she hardly seemed to notice, he had to stick a dragonglass dagger through her throat, finally stopping her. He saw out of the corner of his eye, 20 Mormont men get swarmed and butchered as well, before he turned around and retreated back. He was clearly worried about Daenerys, who was still lighting up the wights with a wounded Drogon as best she could. Drogon wouldn't last much longer however.

As the outermost wall came crumbling down, the defenders were either crushed or scattered. Demoralized, half of those who remained attempted to retreat to the inner keep. 

Jon was fighting off a pack of wights with Jaime, with Arya not far behind them, also fighting desperately. Blood dripped from a cut on her eye. She'd never experienced war before and it traumatized her in ways the Red Wedding did not. The smell was unbearable. The screaming, worse.

More and more men came running past, inside the final keep where whatever they had remaining would make a final stand. The Dothraki and Unsullied were completely slaughtered. Most of the Vale knights, and Trident knights were dead. 

"Shield Wall!" screamed Jon, and the Northerners locked shields and prepared to hold the causeway to the keep. 

Drogon landed in the courtyard.

"The battle is lost!' Dany screamed. "We need to go!" Arya shook her head.

The wights had completely broken through, killing all in their path.

"Sansa!" she heard Arya give a pained, worried scream. 

Sansa clenched in fury and pain._ I can't stop them. Drogon can't stop them. All the strength of the south can't stop them. Nothing can stop them. _

The shield wall collapsed, shattered by a wight giant who smashed his way in. The secondary line was Northerners mixed with Lannister knights and Storm knights, which was quickly swarmed as well. 

_There's no way...there's just no way....Bran....I'm sorry...._thought Sansa. She barely felt it when Jon scooped her up and they all fell back inside the keep, the gate closing just when the last survivors made it inside. The Lannister knights gave their lives in a desperate attempt to hold back the undead tide. They were truly warriors of their queen. 

The final keep contained only a few dozen knights and behind a large door, sheltered the women and children. If they fell here, there was no tomorrow. 

Daenerys was still out there, on Drogon. They could still hear the Dance of the Dragons, and the shattering rumbling of the dragonfire being ejected onto the keep from above. 

Sansa, Myrcella, Yara and Arya were all inside with Jaime, Jon, Brienne and some others. 

Sansa was completely paralyzed in fear and terror. After everything, all their plans, all their preparation, all their dragonglass, the formation, and they were still overrun and butchered in less than an hour. 

In the keep, it was a desperate situation. The Walkers and wights pushed through. 

Jaime was duelling a Walker. Brienne was duelling one. A gruff, grim Walker had nearly killed Arya as blood dripped from a wound on her chest and forehead. Myrcella and Sansa prepared to jump out and help, clutching their daggers, as did Tyrion. 

Gendry struggled, swinging his hammer, before it connected with the crystal ice sword of a Walker, and it drove it into his gut. He gritted his teeth, 

"Arghh...." and fell to his knees, clutching the stab wound. Arya looked on in horror.

"No...." she croaked. 

Just a few feet away, Theon clutched a wounded Yara as several wights broke through the lines to finish them off. 

"No, brother...."

"It's alright. It is my greatest honor to die for House Stark and House Greyjoy. I never had to choose. I am a kraken and a wolf, and I will die one. I am not Reek. I was never Reek." He then readied his spear and charged into the front lines, stabbing wildly before finally, he was surrounded and cut down by the gibbering horde. Only a thin line of men now protected Myrcella and Sansa from being totally overrun. Most of the army that had defended Winterfell was butchered and joined the dead. 

Jon readied himself, and Longclaw, squaring off with the Night King, who gave a confident grin and dismounted his wight dragons, drawing his ice sword. 

Prince of the North and true heir to the Iron Throne against the leader of the dead. It had all come down to this. 

"You won't touch my sisters!" Jon screamed, and surged forward, to clash with the King's sword. It let out a loud crash, then Jon drew back and clashed again. They were equally matched in skill, but the King had ancient magics, developed over millenia. He raised his hand and an ice shard sprouted from the ground. Jon jumped back but not in time. His leg had been sliced. He grunted and groaned, but continued the duel. 

Sansa had never seen such a duel. Jon's warrior skills over the years had developed and the result was the warrior prince they saw here. From bastard of Winterfell to Prince of the Living and commander of the now nearly defeated Grand Alliance. If Jon could kill him here, Sansa knew, they may have a chance. 

The duel between Jon and the NIght King was quickly resulting in Jon being toyed with. He had no chance. Longclaw was sent spinning away to the ground. Jon spat out blood, and faced his fate. 

"Sorry, Sansa...I thought we could win..."

Meanwhile Brienne slew her Walker with Oathkeeper. Jaime killed his Walker with help from Edmure

Wight Viserion flew up at Drogon, and in a loud clash, Drogon went right for his head and tore it off with his jaws in one swift powerful move, slaying his brother finally. Then Daenerys flew to the keep, and landed, while Drogon cleared a path with his fire. . She ran in and saw the imminent death of the last defenders. 

Sansa screamed and that seemed to alert him to her presence. He calmly walked toward Sansa, who clutched her dagger nervously, terrified out of her mind. It finally dropped from her fingers onto the blasted ash covered ground. 

_No....I'm not going to die meek and afraid. I've been afraid my whole life. _

As the Night King raised his sword to cut her head from her body, Sansa let out a final, defiant scream of rage and spite. 

"AAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

And then Drogon let out a torrent of fire at the Night King from behind, who screamed in rage though seemed barely affected. He turned back around to Sansa as Daenerys looked on horrified her final attack had failed and now they were all going to die. 

Suddenly Cassana stabbed the King from behind with her dragonglass in the leg, and as Sansa picked up Longclaw, it suddenly caught fire. 

_What the...? The legend. Lightbringer! _

"The Red Wolves send their regards!" screamed Sansa as she drove Lightbringer through the King's chest. 

He forcefully exploded with a shockwave of icey energy, and one by one, his minions including Viserion fell to the ground and died for good this time.

Their losses had been too severe, and laying dying near to them was Lady Brienne, their protector and friend.

“It’s…alright, Your Graces. It’s alright….”

“B-but Brienne-“ cried Sansa, sobbing and wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

“I got to die a true knight after all…serving those that I…love…”

Finally, Brienne’s arm fell limp, and she passed from this world. Sansa and Cassana also learned that the Hound was killed in the fighting. No songs were sung that day.

Daenerys marched south, and by the time the twins came south again, they heard that Daenerys had taken an arrow in the final battle against Cersei and died a hero’s death, as did their cousin Jon Snow, or as he was otherwise known, Aegon Targaryen, and Lord Gendry Baratheon. The twins paid their respects and made ready to make of what King’s Landing would become now.

In the aftermath, they convened to decide the kingdoms fate. As they sat in silence, Sansa looked around at the other assembled lords, and stood up,

"My lords and ladies...I suppose this is the most important moment of our lives. If we decide today to elect a new king, it will reverberate throughout history forever.The Battle of Ice and Fire left us severely weakened, as did the final battle against Cersei. 

If I may present a solution...." she looked to Cassana, "The North is an independent kingdom and the Ironborn have ruled themselves for quite a while as well. Perhaps that is best. We should become truly seven Kingdoms once again, and dissolve the Iron Throne. That is the wheel that Queen Daenerys wished to break. We shall rule ourselves as we once did before the dragons came. But now the dragons are gone again."

“It shouldn’t be me. I am sworn to Queen Sansa and Queen Cassana.” Said Lord Edmure.

“As have I.” said Lord Robin Arryn.

“As have I,” said Arya Stark.

Tyrion paused for a moment, then began his proclamation.

“All Hail Sansa the Red Wolf and Cassana the Brave, First of their Name, Joint Queens of the _Three _Kingdoms, Slayers of the Flayer, Slayers of Death, Princesses who were Promised, and Protectors of the Three Kingdoms.”

“All Hail Sansa and Cassana! Long may they reign!”

Slowly they began announcing the other kings. 

"I think I can speak for the Westerlands as the last son of Tywin Lannister." said Tyrion. 

"Very well,' said Sansa. "All Hail the King of the Rock." she proclaimed.

When they were deciding who would rule the Stormlands, 

In came Lord Swann, Lord Alyn Connington, and Brienne of Tarth.

"I know you, Ser Brienne. Sansa made you a knight.'

"Your Grace....I have been in the service of Queen Sansa Stark but with my father's death shortly after the Great War and the death of all of his men, I am Lady Tarth."

"Very well. I suppose you are petionining to be made Lady of the Stormlands."

"No, Your Grace. I have no interest in power. Nor would I have the best claim."

"Who does?"

A small girl, though one who was quite athletic and beautiful was in the back of their group. Lord Connington beckoned her forward.

"Come on, Mya."

"Uh...Hello, You-Your Grace."

"Who are you?"

"M-Mya Stone. I am Robert Baratheon's eldest, and only living bastard."

"I am a queen, which means I can legitimize people. Do you have any wish to be seen as a full Baratheon?"

Mya almost broke out into tears, "I-it is the first thing I remember wanting. Being a Stone has been...."

"Whatever you wish, I will grant it if it is in my ability. Do you want to be Storm Queen?"

"I don't want to be Lady of the Stormlands. But it would be a great honor." The other Stormlords were surprised but also happy that she was prepared to let them be free. 

"Then you shall be free. Kneel before me, Mya Stone, and you will rise again as Mya Baratheon, Storm Queen."

She kneeled, crying tears of pride and joy, as her lords clapped and cheered. 

"Rise, Your Grace." Mya almost sobbed at being called this. Sansa could only grin at how she was forging new allies. This was how she decided she was going to break the cycle of violence. 

"Storm Queen! Storm Queen! Storm Queen!" cheered the lords and knights who had come there. 

She announced the same thing to Elia Sand, eldest heir to the Martells, and legitimized her. Tyrion cautioned her against naming legitimized bastards but since they had the strongest blood claims, Sansa decided it was her best course.

The Reach had kings for 8000 years. She decided to name Lord Leyton HIghtower King of the Reach, as the Hightowers also once had been kings in their own right.

A new age was truly upon them.

Slowly but surely, the realm began to heal, as the new queens and kings trained new men and rebuilt their defenses. 

Sansa and Cassana found a moment alone.

“Tomorrow, they’re crowning the other kings and queens."

“You were just a gay lady and I was infatuated with a monster.”

“I have long since forgiven you, sweet sister.” She planted a soft kiss on her sister’s lips. “You never intended to hurt me.”

Sansa kissed back, “I can’t rule without you. Stay with me…please stay with me…”

They pulled their dresses off, Dorne-kissing passionately, and played with each other’s breasts.

“We will always be together…we were born together, so we belong together.” Cassana emotionally whispered. While the Lannister twins told themselves this in their moments of doubt, the Stark gay twins told each other that every night.

The lovemaking grew fiercer and hotter, her hot breath flowing onto Cass’s neck. She let Cassana lick and suck her clit. Then Cassana stopped, to say “Sansa, I want to try something.”

“I trust you, my love.”

Cassana smirked mischievously, and began to slide a finger into Sansa’s beautiful little rosebud of an asshole. She was gentle but Sansa still gasped in pain.

“Ahh! Cass, t-that’s my bum!”

She giggled, “I know, my naughty incestuous twin. But I want to take your anal virginity tonight!”

Sansa gasped, as the finger drove slowly deeper inside her extremely tight shithole. She was getting fingerfucked! Up her ass by her own sister! She moaned as Cassana’s finger began to slowly fuck her, moving in and then out again, as she did the same to her wet pussy.

“Aahh ohhhhh! Cass, just f-fuck my ass! Please, harder!” she could feel it feeling better, as her ass muscles loosened up.

Cassana fingered her faster and harder, as Sansa drew closer to cumming.

“Gods, sister! Yes! Fuck me! I’m yours. I will always be yours!”

“Are you my anal slut?”

“Yess I’m just your naughty incest anal slut, Cass!”

“AAAHHhh!” they both screamed as they unleashed a powerful cum all over their queenly bed.

The coronation contained most who had survived the previous battles, including their only surviving brother Bran. Arya clapped first, and cheered loudest for her big sisters. Sansa loved her too but she had to speak to her.

“Princess Arya…” they said to her in private, “If we fall, the North will fall to you.”

“But that’s not me..” Arya said quietly.

The queens nodded sadly, “We know you don’t want it. We didn’t want this, either.” Cassana gestured to her crown. “But this is your birthright. You are Arya of House Stark and you are our sister.”

They then leaned forward and captured her in a hug.

“Please do not speak of anything happening to you. As the Queen’s Justice, I will not let it.”

“Our Queensguard stands ready, Arya. They will protect you too. We are the last of us. The last of the Starks. The North will only rally to their own. We love you, little sister.”

Arya wiped her nose and said “I love you too. You saved my life. You saved our lives. I accept. It is my birthright as you say.”

She chanced a kiss onto Sansa's cheek, which caught the corner of her lips. She blushed at her mistake, and Cassana suspected she wasn't alone in her incestuous love for the eldest Stark.

The Kingdom of the North, Trident and Vale had no idea they were ruled by lesbian incestuous queens, in truth. Nobody knew. Nobody needed to know.

The fates of the twins were bound by one another, and in that final battle, they came to understand that it is these precious moments, the love felt by soulmates and twins alike that saved the North, and saved Sansa from loneliness and despair.

She loved Cassana Stark and Cassana loved Sansa Stark. Even separated, even though they were twins.

Forever.

The End.


End file.
